Tomorrow
by Roses-R-Red222
Summary: Follow the lives of the next generation of wizards as they struggle to live up to the high expectations the Wizarding World has for them. Will they loose themselves to the stress and lux life styles their parent's fame offers or will they use it to their advantage? These are the stories of the innocent, the troubled, the lost, and the crossed. Who will these children grow up to be?


_A/N: This is a Teddy/Vicotrie one. I feel at times the couple is a bit over done but so far this is actually my favorite of all the ones I have written. Again, enjoy!_

**Choking **

"She's older than you?" Blue eyes and bouncy platinum curls filled Teddy Lupin's vision. He gulped. Then blushed.  
"Yeah, but. . . it's what ever." He said dismissively. Victorie Weasley squealed and fell back onto her seat.  
"Oh Merlin, Teddy that's so exciting, what year is she?!"  
"A Third year."Teddy muttered so no one else would hear.  
"Your bright red mate!" The blond gushed loudly. She wasn't helping.  
"Shut up, do you want the whole house to know?" Teddy snapped softly back at his friend. Victorie's blue eyes widened as she clamped her tiny pink cherubic hands quickly over her mouth. Teddy watched in horror as an all to familiar smile crept up onto her features under her hands. He knew this smile meant. She had just thought of something, so stupidly insane and she was going to drag him into it. Her hands fell and she was smiling so deviously the Teddy was sure the devil himself would have cringed.  
"You know what this means, don't you Teddy? Now that your dating a third year, you know what you'll have to do?" Teddy's face paled. He had no idea what he had to do. But the girl who asked him out was pretty. And nice. And when they had hugged it was like hugging a scented pillow. Teddy had liked that. He didn't want to loose her.  
"N-no. . .What do I have to do?" Victorie cackled at Teddy's innocent question. She was laughing so hard her face turned red. This was starting to anger Teddy.  
"Viiiiiiic!" Teddy whined, "Tell me." The young witch controlled her laughter and wiped tears from her face.  
"Alright, come here, I'l tell you" Victorie said with a wicked grin. She pulled the boy forward by the shoulders so she could whisper into his ear.  
"Your going to have to snog her" Teddy jerked back at this news.  
"What why?!" He shouted cheeks cherry red once more.  
"Because that's when you start snogging is third year. It's basically a law!" Victorie explained with a roll of her eyes. "Everyone knows that."  
"But that's, like, what adults do" Teddy said crinkling his nose in disgust. Victorie nodded solemnly.  
"If your going to date a third year, you have to be mature." The blond said. Teddy puffed out his cheeks.  
"Maybe I wont have to, it is just a date, in the library. We're not technically going out, for real. I think." Teddy reasoned. Victorie just shook her head.  
"Third year girls liked to be kissed, especially after dates." With those words, Victorie sealed Teddy's fate. He would have to kiss the third year.  
"She said she wanted to tutor me." Teddy argued weakly.  
"In snogging" His companion replied. Teddy started to worry. What if his girlfriend didn't like the way he kissed, what if he was bad, what if she made fun of him. The poor boy's head started to spin.  
"Victorie, I can't. She'll think I'm bad at it" Teddy grabbed his best mate's shoulders and squeezed.  
"Ow, Teddy" Victorie complained removing her friends hands. "Obviously your going to be bad, it will be your first kiss."  
"I don't want to embarrass myself" Teddy pulled at his currently rainbow hair. It tended to change colors when he was agitated. Victorie looked at her friend sadly and knew there was only one thing she could do for him.  
"Teddy. . .I. . ." Teddy looked up to see Victorie's face set in one of determination. " I will let you practice with me, if you want." Teddy's face cringed once more and his cheeks flamed.  
"Eww, No way!" Teddy shuttered. "We're like cousins almost, and I like girls" Victories face turned pink and she crossed her arms.  
"Teddy I am a girl!" She cried hurt, "And technically were not cousins." Teddy was silent realizing he hurt her feelings.  
"I'm sorry Victorie" Teddy colored once more. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently. "And. . .I would be very thankful if you practiced with me." Victorie scratched her neck and rolled her eyes.  
"What ever, we'll practice during lunch in the library." And with that the topic was done.

They had till Wednesday to practice. That meant four lunches, which meant three hours, which meant one-hundred-eighty minutes, which meant ten-thousand-eight-hundred seconds they could be kissing. This was not lost on either on them. The first practice Teddy kissed Victorie and she ended up injured. He had bit her lip.  
"Don't kiss with your teeth" was the first lesson he learned. He also learned that parchment doesn't clean up blood well.  
Teddy felt horrible about hurting Victorie so the next time they practiced he was a lot more hesitant. The second lesson Teddy learned "Slower is sweeter." and Victorie learned what butterflies were.

The third practice they tried something new. French kissing. All either could taste was the roast chicken they had for lunch and decided to try that again later. The lesson that day was "If your going to shove your tongue down someones throat at least have fresh breath." and "Just because your french, doesn't mean your good at french kissing." Also Victorie decided that if she was going to choke and die on anything she wouldn't mind so much if it was on Teddy's tongue. . .even if he tasted like roasted chicken.

The fourth and final practice they tried french kissing again. It didn't work out even with peppermints. So they practiced something rather crucial instead; Leaning in with your eyes closed. An important lesson Teddy learned because of this was that girls like to be kissed other places than their lips. He learned this while blindly leaning in. Their neck for example, as well as ear, cheek, and forehead. Teddy wasn't the only person that was learning though. Victorie learned regret.

Finally the day came. Teddy's big date with the third year who by now Victorie had learned was called Em. She didn't know what it was short for, and neither did Teddy. She was just, Em. Victorie agreed to walk Teddy to the library after seeing how nervous he was. The poor thing was literally shaking.  
"What if I'm bad." He asked.  
"We practiced" She replied.  
"What if my breath is bad" He complained.  
"I put peppermints in your bag" She soothed.  
"What if I choke her with my tongue and she dies?!" He muttered darkly.  
"I'll be your alibi" She responded.  
Finally they made it to the library and Em still wasn't there.  
"Quick, kiss me" Teddy demanded.  
"But," Before she could protest Teddy had grabbed Victorie's hands and pulled her towards him. It was the best kiss Teddy had ever given her. Victorie was breathless. Teddy pulled back and waited for a response, his brown eyes eager.  
"How was it" He asked still gripping her hands tightly.  
"Your ready" Victorie breathed her own eyes wide. But they were less eager. In all truth Victorie didn't know if she wanted Teddy dating this girl. She was older, probably prettier, and smarter, and Teddy had told her she felt like a pillow when they hugged and she smelt nice. Victorie was fine with this, happy for him even, at one point, but that was before Victorie and Teddy kissed. Before he gave her butterflies, before he took her breath away, before he was good at kissing, before every time she even heard the word chicken she thought of dying on Teddy's tongue, which she was okay with. Before she realized Teddy was more than a best mate to her.  
"Teddy" Victorie said meekly. Teddy's face fell into one of concern. Victorie never sounded meek. "I don't feel well" She lied, "Could you take me to the infrim-" But before Victorie could finish another, older, more melodic voice called for Teddy.  
Em Wookshire came sashaying, as much as a thirteen year old can sashay, up the hall. A rather tall boy trailing lazily after her.  
"How are you today Teddy, are you ready" She cheered happily. Victorie silently sized the older girl up. She was tall, like Teddy and she was pretty in that classical way. Long flowing pin straight brown hair, darling green eyes, pale skin and long eye lashes. She looked smart.  
"Um, Em, my friend Victorie here" Teddy turned to me, "Isn't feeling well, and we're best mates so-" But before Teddy could finish Em had interrupted.  
"Marve, dear, would you mind taking this young lady to the infirmary? I'm running low on time and I want to spend all the time with Teddy I can?" The tall man nodded silently and gestured for Victorie to follow him. Teddy threw a thankful look towards Marve before disappearing behind the large wooden library doors with Em. Not going to fall threw on her lie, and feeling upset for real now, Victorie followed Marve towards the infirmary.  
"So are you and Teddy dating?" Marve asked Victorie once they were in the infirmary. He was busy looking for stomach settlers for her as she sat on one of the many beds. Victorie's brows furrowed. Did he not know Em and Teddy were on a date?  
"No, why?" Victorie asked. Marve looked back at the young veela with a smirk.  
"Because Em and I saw you two snogging." Victorie flushed and looked towards the ground. Worries for Teddy started buzzing through her head a mile a minute, would Em be mad with Teddy? Why didn't she say something earlier?  
"We're just best mates" Victorie said paying nervously with the hem of her skirt. "We kissed for practice."  
"Wish I thought of that before I kissed Em." Marve snorted. "Would have been a lot less awkward."  
"What do you mean" Victorie asked. Why would have Em and Marve kissed.  
"Well I kissed Em after our first date, and I was absolutely slobbery" he laughs "But I guess Em doesn't mind because we're still going out and I'm absolute crap at snogging."  
"You and Em are dating?" Victorie asked in disbelief. Marve nodded.  
"Yep, going on a month this very day. We had somewhat of an anniversary celebration of our own in Hogsmeade this afternoon." He proclaimed cheerfully.  
"Oh Merlin" Victorie groaned realizing that what Teddy had thought was a date was really a study session. After all it was odd to begin with, who goes on dates to the library? Victorie knew Em had said date but she realized now she meant time and place of meeting. Poor Teddy.  
"Whats wrong, you going to hurl?!" Marve asked worried.  
"This is bad, really bad" Victorie muttered into her hands.  
"Here take this" Marve quickly handed her a stomach-ache aiding potion. Victorie drank the contents but it did nothing to help her mood.  
"You still don't look to good kid" Marve told Victorie. "Just lay down and I'll hang out with you for a bit" Marve said comfortingly to Victorie. She agreed and soon they were talking non stop about everything and everything. In less than an hour, Marve knew more about her feelings than Teddy did, and she explained to him about how she felt about the practices and how she wouldn't mind dying, is she died choking on Teddy's tongue. He thought this was funny.  
"Why were you two first years practicing kissing though?" Marve asked. Victorie sighed at this.  
"There's this girl he likes, a third year, and since you have to snog in third year, we decided it be best he practice so as not to look like a fool when the time comes." Marve listened patiently to the blond rant.  
"Well who's this girl he fancies?" Marve asked.  
"Rachel. Rachel Ripley" Victorie lied quickly. Marve raised an eye brow.  
"Guess I'd have to see her face. Never been good with names."  
Soon another twenty minutes passed of talking about random subjects before Marve decided that it was about time they head back.  
"We have plans Em and I, with some friends in about fifteen minutes." He explained.  
Just as the the two arrived at the doors to the library, Em busted out of the doors. Marve caught her luckily before she tripped.  
"Em, have you gone mad" He asked shocked to see his girlfriend in such a state.  
"It's Teddy. He disappeared. It's my faul-"  
"Don't worry Em. Just go, I can take care of Teddy." Victorie said softly knowing what happened.  
"But Teddy he was so upset." Em argued.  
"I know what happened. Please keep it between us" The little veela replied with a charming smile.  
"How do you know" Em blushed.  
"Because, Teddy and I . . . we're best mates" Victorie said. Only Marve knew the sadness in those words but it was lost upon Em who smiled.  
"Thank you." The older girl said politely. "And tell Teddy I said sorry, and that he is very charming."  
"I will" Victorie replied before entering the library.  
Victorie knew where her friend was hiding. It was a place not a lot of people went. A small nook in the library. It was where Teddy and her practiced kissing.  
"Teddy" Victorie called softly. She could see his form shaking and his hair changing through an array of depressing blues.  
"Vi-ic" Her name broke with a sob from his lips. The little girl went and sat beside her friend silently, throwing her arms around him. He clung to her in return, soaking her shoulder. She let him cry, and comforted him quietly, rocking a little back and forth and combing her fingers through his hair.  
"I really liked her" He whimpered into Victorie's neck.  
"Shh, I know" She cooed back  
"A-and I thought she liked me back." Victorie held him a little tighter and kissed his temple.  
"My heart hurts Vic" he choked out. Victories heart broke with the realization hadn't even liked her a little bit. It had all been just for Em. There was no room in Teddy's heart but now it was Victories job to tend to it.  
Both tasted first heart brake that day.

**oOEndOo**

_Thank you for reading. Feel free to comment and don't be shy, PM if you have a question or request. I don't bite, I swear!_


End file.
